Last Night
by SeccomMasada123
Summary: After spending his first night with Germany, Italy wants to thank him in his own special way...With a singing telegram.


_Just a small scene that wouldn´t leave my mind..._

* * *

><p>Italy sat at his desk, shuffling through his paperwork without really concentrating on any.<p>

Last night had been his first night with Germany, and just at that moment, when all the new-found feelings of intimacy rotated in his head, the idea struck him that they should do something to commemorate this beautiful event.

And since Germany was, well, Germany, "they" would mean "Italy", as always.  
>Somehow, Italy felt as if grey rainclouds were forming over his head.<p>

Of course he´d never dream of actually confronting Germany with his, erm…strange behavior when it came to romantic things. But thinking of it left a lingering hint of discontentment nonetheless and it was getting hard to block out.

Italy sighed.  
>Why did his doitsu have to make everything so complicated?<p>

But back to the plan.

He could write a song, yes that was a good start. He was the country of Eros Ramazzotti for God´s sake, so it just had to be in his blood.

He had already written, and also sung, a song for Germany back then, hadn´t he?

...Yes, that one had been great.

…He had been sent home in a cardboard box afterwards (damn, that had been uncomfortable), but it had been great.

He still wondered why it happened…It couldn´t have been because of his amazing, heart-felt lyrics, that was for sure, so he assumed that his singing voice had just been untrained.

He had improved since then, but…it was probably better not to take a risk, this time he wanted everything to be perfect after all.

He sighed again.  
>That meant he wouldn´t be able to sing the song himself.<br>But then the grey clouds over his head suddenly morphed into a glowing light bulb.  
>A singing telegram! Such a nice old tradition, and it had become almost forgotten…<p>

The light bulb shone brighter and brighter, and jumped with excitement as Italy´s eyes shot open for the first time in weeks, and he began to scribble down the lyrics…

* * *

><p>Two days later, the afternoon started with a huge argument over at Germany´s house. Its owner hated himself for opening the door a few minutes ago right away without checking the spy hole.<br>His brother had just stormed in and started going on his nerves.

And now, he wouldn´t go away.  
>"Not even a nation anymore, but wants to tell me how to spend my money…",Germany muttered more to himself than to Prussia, who was lying sprawled out on the couch with his boots still on.<br>Germany´s eyebrow twitched.

"Hey, not my fault that I´m so awesome that I´ll never disappear. And considering the way your politicians handle their own money, how can one expect you to do any better, kesesese…"

Germany fell silent on that. Yes, his boss had given him headaches for a while, but that was the last thing on his mind now.  
>His thoughts were a complete mess since yesterday night. He had tried putting them into in order numerous times, but it was all so…embarrassing. Screw it!<p>

Prussia felt a little uneasy as he watched his brother shake with tension…Whenever he was like this, he was usually about to start yelling any moment.  
>"H-Hey, you look like you´re about to explode, bro. All I was saying was that your-"<p>

Just then the doorbell rang again.

Germany exhaled audibly and shuffled towards the door without a word. Who could that be now? The day was getting worse and worse. Hopefully his other brother hadn´t had the idea of coming over…

Germany was so engrossed in pondering this thought that he forgot to check the spy hole again, but by the time he noticed it was already too late and the door was open.

Okay…So, what was this now?

Outside stood a slightly chubby man, probably in his late thirties, who wore some kind of flashy pink fantasy-uniform with golden buttons.  
>Before Germany had the chance to ask anything, the man opened his mouth and began to sing in a deep baritone voice:<p>

_"I´m bringing you these rhymes_  
><em>because last night I came three times."<em>

What. The. F-  
>Oh no. He hadn´t…had he? Oh god, he had. Dear earth, please open up and swallow m-<p>

_"I knew that after we´d meet_  
><em>we´d soon need a new sheet<em>  
><em>cause we both shook with need<em>  
><em>and you acted as if you´d smoked weed<em>  
><em>or had a cleeeeet."<em>

meet…eet…eet...it. WHAT?

_"There were rumors that coursed,_  
><em> because you eat so much Wurst,<em>  
><em>that you were fat<em>  
><em>but this isn´t true."<em>

…

_"America´s ass_  
><em>is as big as Loch Ness<em>  
><em>Yours is much better<em>  
><em>and much more fit<em>  
><em>that´s what I thought when I came in it."<em>

There was a dramatic screeching sound in the background to show Germany´s mortification and extreme embarrassment. He had no words for it.

_"I´ll be blunt_  
><em>cause I don´t wanna be a…mean person<em>  
><em>I love you, my Deutschland"<em>

_"Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh…."_  
>The singer closed his telegram with a lascivious sigh that put Meg Ryan´s performance in When Harry Met Sally to shame and retreated quietly.<p>

Germany just let go of the doorknob and the door fell shut.

The silence lasted for about a second.

Then, there was an outburst of roaring laughter. Prussia had transformed into some chibi form and was now rolling back and forth on the floor due to the extraordinary piece of art he had just witnessed.

Germany still didn´t move an inch.

_Only Italy. _

He shook his head and a smile crept on his face as the fits of laughter in the background slowly quieted down and eventually faded out. He decided to make a visit to Italy´s later.  
>Without a cardboard box.<p> 


End file.
